The invention relates to a transformer comprising a magnetic yoke and at least a first electric turn and at least a second electric turn.
Such transformers are generally known and are frequently used to convert alternating voltage of given values into alternating voltages of different values. The known transformers comprise a magnetic yoke constituted by an iron core around which generally a plurality of first electric turns for forming a primary coil and a plurality of second electric turns for forming a secondary coil are provided. The known transformers have relatively large sizes, which makes them less suitable for use in sophisticated circuits in which usually small or very small electric, electronic or magnetic components are used.